One Summer Evening
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Lillian convinces herself that she does not like her good friend, Ash, in that way. A talk with Cheryl will do the trick into pulling her back to reality, realizing something she never felt before.


**SO I DECIDED TO DO A ONE SHOT.**

**only it's not about Pokemon it's about Harvest Moon hehe :P**

**onto the story! or.. one shot..**

**onto the one shot!**

**... whatever just go on to the story.**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Bluebell Town. Leaves flew across in the air as Lillian stepped out of her house. She smiled to herself, knowing it was Wednesday. She'll go visit Ash's family once she's done with her work. She rolled up the sleeves on her shirt, and adjusted her apron.

"Off to work." She skipped over to her barn, milking the cows, sheering the sleep, brushing her livestock, and her loyal horse, Noel.

"Alright, you guys should have enough folder for a day or two." Lillian wiped her hands on her apron and picked up the buckets of milk and wool. "Off to the chickens."

She skipped happily over to the chicken coop, where her cat sat outside waiting for her to finish her chores before taking the chickens outside. Lillian bent over and gave it a pet treat, much to it's delight. She walked in the chicken coop and did what she had to. She walked back outside, sighing and smelling the fresh summer breeze that came by.

"Done with the livestock today." She cracked her neck, picking up her watering can.

"Crops crops crops." She sung to herself. "I'm sure these onions will make a wonderful Doria and it'll win the cooking contest for best main dish." She hummed.

Doria? ... hmm... it was Ash's favorite gift. He would always squeal like a little girl whenever Lillian would give him one that she cooked for him. Ash was a wonderful guy. He's sweet, caring not only to his family but everyone and his animals as well, funny, and knows how to cheer Lillian up whenever she's down.

"I don't like him in that way though..." Lillian muttered under her breath. "I-I-I have no time for relationships anyways. It would be a handful. Not that I would know of, because I've never been in one.." She sweat dropped as she continued muttering to herself.

"Done." She said, clapping her hands to get the dust off from her watering can. "I need to change since I'm done with my chores for today." She sighed as she went back into her house, changing into a nice and casual outfit.

"While I'm at it, I'll whip something up for Jessica, Ash, and Cheryl since they've done so much for me ever since I've moved to Bluebell." Lillian enthusiastically said as she started cooking away.

"This and that and- OH NO THE ONION."

_CRASH_

_BANG_

"Heh... I'm done!" She weakly smiled to herself. "But I made a huge mess..." She rubbed her head. "I'll clean it before I go to bed."

Lillian walked over to Ash's house, where his family greeted her with smiles.

"Lillian!" Ash jumped and turned around, surprised. He started laughing. "I didn't know you were coming in."

"Hi, Lillian!" Cheryl waved a "hello".

"Why hello, Lillian." Jessica greeted. "What'cha got there?"

"I cooked up some things for you guys to show my appreciation." Lillian giggled as she placed down the dishes on the table.

"Doria!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks! You always make the best doria."

"You're being too modest." Lillian laughed, sheepishly scratching her head.

"Big brother is terrible at flirting..." Cheryl mumbled under her breath.

"Oh did you say something, Cheryl?" Lillian asked, turning around and faced the little girl.

"Yeah I just said thank you!" Cheryl covered up, happily eating her ice cream.

"You're welcome." Lillian said. "Well I should get going, I'm going to head to Konoha to buy more seeds."

"You just got here." Ash looked surprised. "Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Well Gombe is going to close in a few hours and it takes a while to walk to Konoha." Lillian explained. "Maybe another time! But thank you for the offer."

"Anytime." Ash smiled, giving Lillian butterflies. Her face felt flushed, but in returned smiled back.

"Now you can come over whenever you like, dear." Jessica slapped a hand on Lillian's back, startling the young farmer. "Make yourself at home!"

"Haha thank you, Jessica!" Lillian thanked and bowed before she left. Lillian felt her heart racing just thinking about Ash's smile.

"Sweet turnip." She faced palmed, walking up the mountain. "Get a grip of yourself. Now... what seeds should I buy next..?"

_5:00 PM _

"Seed sales are awesome!" Lillian laughed as she carried a handful of bags with seed bags in them. "This could get me up to more than 100,000 gold! I can upgrade my pasture, poor Luna and the other cows and sheep are crammed in that tiny grazing area."

As she entered the outskirts of Bluebell, she found Cheryl, sitting on the bench alone. Cheryl spotted Lillian, and waved her hands in the air.

"Lillian!" She called out.

"Hello, Cheryl!" Lillian waved back, laughing.

"May I talk to you about something?" Cheryl asked, swinging her legs back and fourth.

"Sure." Lillian nodded as she walked over to the bench and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Do you like Ash?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Lillian stuttered, looking surprised at the innocent, smiling Cheryl.

"Do you like my brother?" She echoed, waiting for Lillian's response. Lillian could only just stare at the innocent girl and started turning red.

"O-of course I like your brother!" Lillian blurted, tugging on her jeans. "B-b-but not in that way!"

"What way?" Cheryl tilted her head.

"T-t-the way where like one person loves the other person." Lillian's voice shook. She mentally slapped herself. "Get a grip! What are you freaking out about?!"

"Well, why do you like my brother?" Cheryl looked down, still kicking her legs back and fourth.

"In a friend way..." Lillian started to calm down and sighed. "In the friend way, I like Ash because he's sweet, kind, cares about everyone and his animals, he's funny and fun to hang out with." Lillian blinked and continued. "I love the way he smiles and laughs. I find it cute when he gets freaked out when I scare him or whenever I trick him with my silly lies-" Lillian abruptly stopped as her face started feeling hot.

"What did I just say?!" Lillian mentally thought.

"Go on." Cheryl said in a persuasive voice.

"A-and well his personality is the sweetest.. He helps me whenever he can, farm work and personal problems. He always hears me out and always has my back.. There's something about him I really love... Everything? Maybe... too many things to name." Lillian chuckled.

"So what I'm hearing is that you like Ash in that way?" Cheryl asked, looking up at Lillian with her big, blue eyes.

"Well yeah I love Ash!" Lillian smiled, then, a shocked looked crawled upon her face once again.

"CHERYL WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Lillian started panicking, shaking Cheryl.

"You just said you love Ash." Cheryl pointed out.

Lillian covered her face, it was turning as red as the sunset. All this time she's just been deceiving herself thinking that she doesn't like any guy. But in reality, he was there all along.

"Ash spends a lot of time with you..." Cheryl said with a hint of jealously in her voice. "I-I still bad for almost pushing you into the river... I'm sorry, Lillian.."

"You're still on to that?" Lillian questioned. She placed a hand on Cheryl's head and rubbed it. "I was never mad at that, you know."

"Lillian, what would it be like if you were my big sister..?" Cheryl asked, wiping a tear from her watery, guilty eyes.

"Even though we aren't biologically related, I see you as my little sister." Lillian gave a warm smile.

"R-really?" Cheryl was awe-struck.

"Yes really!" Lillian gave a laugh, patting Cheryl's shoulders.

"T-that makes me happy!" Cheryl smiled. "Say, how about marrying my brother?!"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what?!" Lillian screamed, wide eyed.

"You know.. when you liked someone you give them the blue feather and propose to them. In Bluebell traditions, though, you give the blue feather twice! One for asking someone out, and after that another one for proposing." Cheryl grinned, getting up from the bench. Lillian mimicked and stood up as well.

"I can't do that." Lillian laughed. "Not yet."

"Not yet." Cheryl pointed out.

"This will be our little secret." Lillian whispered. She picked up her bags of seeds as Cheryl waved goodbye to her.

"Blue feather... eh?"

_The next day..._

"Lillian!" Ash called out.

"Hey, Ash!" Lillian greeted.

"You wanna hang out today?" Ash asked, grinning.

"Sure! I just finished all my chores so why not?" Lillian smiled. The two walked over to Howard's Cafe as they chatted for hours and hours.

"Hey..." Ash mumbled, fiddling with his feet. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lillian nodded.

"Lets walk up to the summit and I'll tell you from there." Ash stood up, motioning Lillian to come along.

"Walking yay!" Lillian cheered.

_At the mountain summit..._

At that point, both Ash and Lillian were fiddling with their feet, Lillian because her feet were sore from running around too much.

"I have something to give to you." Ash confessed, reaching into his pocket.

"I-I do, too!" Lillian blurted, shoving her hand in her right pocket.

"H-h-here you go!"

"I-I-I hope you like it.."

"Huh?"

Both looked at each other. In Ash's hand was a blue feather... In Lillian's hand was a blue feather.

"Blue feather?" Both asked in unison as they blinked with shock.

"I-I was going to ask you to be my.." Ash gulped nervously. "Girlfriend..." His face turned red, but he quickly hid his face.

"I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend.." Lillian confessed. Both stared at each other, and started laughing.

"I guess we both had the same idea." Ash laughed.

Lillian took the blue feather from Ash's hand and blushed. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Ash did the same gesture, but instead, held Lillian's hand. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

"W-what are we doing.." Lillian giggled, blushing intensely.

"What girlfriends and boyfriends do I guess." Ash chuckled.

Little did the two know that Cheryl was hiding behind a bush, smiling at the new couple.

"They just needed a little push." Cheryl giggled. "My role as matchmaker is done." She peaked through the bush one more time. "Lillian.. please take care of my big brother." She got up quietly and ran down the mountain.

"Shall we go home and tell my mom and sister the news?" Ash asked, slipping his hand into Lillian's hand.

"Yes we shall." Lillian giggled, walking down the mountain hand in hand with Ash.

* * *

**this was kind of a useless one shot xD but i just love Ash hnghhh. **

**I wanted to make Cheryl not annoying in this fanfic (even though in the game she's really annoying lol) so sorry that she's out of character. **

**Welp I hope you liked it! Byee~**


End file.
